digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gallantmon Strikes
Gallantmon Strikes is a fanfic that focuses on Kurt Matsuki, a boy who can digivolve to Gallantmon. Characters *'Kurt Matsuki' - The son of Takato. After the death of Kurt's mother, Takato started worrying about his son getting into trouble. Now with his father missing, Kurt is on a mission to find him, with the help of Mako. Kurt can digivolve to Gallantmon. His Contact Digimon is Growlmon. *'Mako' - Now a young adult, Mako is always ready to save the Digital World seriously. He helps Kurt save the world & find his father. He can digivolve to Beelzemon. His Contact Digimon is BlackExamon. *'Ralph Percoz' - A spoiled rich kid who thinks everything is his. He can digivolve to Cancermon. His Contact Digimon is Crabmon. *'Daniel Wong' - The son of Henry. He knows all about Murmuxmon's plan. He can digivolve to MegaGargomon. His Contact Digimon is Gargomon. *'Garrett Stanwood' - A computer Smart Aleck who cheats in computer games by using videos & walkthroughs. He can digivolve to Gakkmon. His Contact Digimon is Chameleonmon. *'Johnny Akiyama' - The son of Ryo. He's trying to become a cryptozoologist. He can digivolve to Justimon. His Contact Digimon is Cyberdramon. *'Ben Shioda' - The son of Kazu. He's the champion of high school bike races. He can digivolve to Andromon. His Contact Digimon is Rhinomon. *'Charlie Rayturn' - A kid who flunked high school & was unable to join the military like his father. He can digivolve to Depthmon. His Contact Digimon is Mantaraymon. *'Derek Charles' - A kid who always dreams of being a millionare & knows that family always comes first. He can digivolve to TigerVespamon. His Contact Digimon is Baihumon. *'Alan Charles' - Derek's younger brother who fights by his side. He can digivolve to Sleipmon. His Contact Digimon is Moosemon. *'Keira Nonoka' - The daughter of Rika. She can digivolve to Sakuyamon. Her Contact Digimon is Kyubimon. *'ChaosGallantmon' - The darker version of Gallantmon. All the Contact Digimon Holders have nightmares of turning to the dark side. His Contact Digimon is BlackGrowlmon. *'Vaic Forton' - A young builder who lost his mind after an accident when he & his father were building a treehouse for his younger siblings. He can digivolve to FlameLucemon. His Contact Digimon is Zhuqiaomon. *'SilverStingmon' - A Digimon who helps the Contact Digimon Holders. His Contact Digimon is Searchmon. *'Murmuxmon' - An evil Digimon who trying to take over both the Digital World & Earth. Episodes #Search for the Digimon #Contact With the Digimon #Cancermon #A Holder's Challenge #The Power of Two #MegaGargomon #Friend or Foe #Gakkmon #Andromon #Battle Club #Vent or be Vented #Depthmon #Thrill of the Hunt #Murmuxmon's Promise #The Many Faces of Murmuxmon #The Hero of Gramercy Heights #The Power of Three #The Charles Brothers #Semper Fi #Letter from the Front-Line #Justimon's Ultimatum #A Holder's Resolve #Sakuyamon #Dark Temptation #Dropping the Blade #FlameLucemon #Attack of the No-Men #A Digimon Caged #Calm Before the Storm #Dance of the Fox #Murmuxmon's Wrath #Digimon Master Returns #Out of the Void #Back in Black #A Hero's Fall #Dark Deception #The Enemy Within #For the Digital World & Earth Part 1 #For the Digital World & Earth Part 2 #A Digimon's Tale Category:Fan fiction